MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s2 ep08 The Edge of Mystery)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens with a flashback to one year ago. Ana walks in and overhears Jarvis on the phone helping Agent Carter with one of her missions from Season 1. Jarvis tells Ana about Peggy and how she seems to be one of the few women Howard Stark respects. Jarvis promises that Peggy won’t interfere with their lives, but Ana tells him not to make promises he can’t keep. In the present day, Jarvis sits next to Ana as she lies unconscious in her bed. He fiddles with the radio. Peggy walks in and Jarvis becomes frustrated and smashes the radio. Peggy calms him down and says she’s going to go fetch another radio and some toiletries for Jarvis, assuring him that Ana will wake up. Jason Wilkes wakes up handcuffed to a chair. Whitney Frost is studying him, timing how long he takes to fade away and asking him what happens when he disappears. She says she’ll let him go when they’re done. He offers to write some notes, but Ana can tell he’s stalling. He says he’s hoping he disappears and doesn’t come back. Frost says they should work together, but Wilkes doesn’t want her near him. She asks if he hears the voice and he says he does. At 10 seconds until he fades away, Whiteney reaches out. Sousa finds blood on the roundabout outside the Stark Estate. Peggy pulls up and tells him what happened last night, and Sousa tells her about what happened with Masters. Peggy says they should bring the uranium rods in a play to swap them for Wilkes. Sousa tells Peggy about Frost’s relationship with Manfredi. Peggy and Sousa pay a visit to Manfredi’s restaurant. Manfredi cooks for his Nona while Peggy and Sousa take care of his men. Thompson leaves a bar drunk and singing with a British friend. The friend hands over a redacted file. His friend goes inside another bar, and Thompson – fully sober – walks away to investigate the file. He uses a device to read the redacted information on Peggy’s brother, Michael. Peggy and Sousa discuss Frost with Manfredi. Manfredi tries to send them away, but Sousa threatens to tell an ally of Manfredi’s that he was the one who turned state’s evidence. Manfredi agrees to deliver a message. Frost continues to debate with Wilkes about the merits of controlling the Zero Matter over destroying it. They stop when they hear the voice in their head. Manfredi interrupts them to tell Frost about Carter. He tells her that Peggy will trade the uranium for Wilkes. Frost agrees. Jarvis begins making promises to Ana of all the things he’ll do, begging her to wake up. She wakes and tells him not to make promises he can’t keep. Jarvis kisses her and goes to find the doctor. He calls Peggy to fill her in. When he gets off the phone, the doctor tells Jarvis that Ana can’t have children. He tells the doctor that he’ll break the news to Ana himself, but once inside her room Jarvis doesn’t bring it up. Dr. Samberly puts together some fake uranium rods for Sousa and Peggy. The three get ready to head to the meet with Frost when Jarvis arrives. Peggy tells him to go back to his wife, but Jarvis seems determined to come on the mission. Jarvis and Peggy argue about it until they get a message from Howard Stark. They bring the message to Samberly, who says they’re design specifications for some kind of energy cannon that could eliminate Zero Matter. Samberly feels a bit over his head, but says he’ll start working on it. With Samberly tied up, Jarvis fills in as the driver on the mission. They’re leaving when they find Thompson waiting for them. He shows her the file and says he has something on her now, but Carter says it’s a forgery from Masters. Peggy says Thompson is better than cutting corners to get ahead, and leaves. Whitney and Manfredi wait on a loading dock. Manfredi flatters Frost, but Frost calls him a liar. Manfredi says the mark on her face is power and she shouldn’t have to hide it, pulling the scarf from around her face as Peggy’s team arrives. Peggy’s team backs up the truck and opens the door. They show each their goods. The rods register as real, and they make the trade, but the rods falls out of their case and Frost realizes she’s been duped. Peggy’s team makes a getaway in the truck, but Manfredi’s men follow. Peggy fills Wilkes in on Howard’s Gamma Cannon. Sousa wonders why Manfredi’s men are going so slow when Wilkes steps out of his containment chamber and pulls a gun on Peggy. He demands they tell him where the real rods are. Peggy resists, but Sousa gives in. Wilkes makes a getaway with Manfredi’s men. Masters congratulates Thompson on a job well done, but Thompson says he’s questioning the validity of those files. They’re interrupted by a call from Frost. Thompson leaves Masters’ office, but picks up another phone to listen in. Masters goes to open the SSR safe with the rods inside, but Thompson is waiting there to stop him. Peggy and Sousa arrive to find Thompson confused about why he’s there. They find Samberly’s mind wiping device on the ground and the uranium gone. The last thing Thompson remembers is being on the phone listening to Masters’ conversation. Thompson wrote a note with Frost’s coordinates. Thompson plans to go with them to find Frost, but Sousa and Peggy are hesitant to trust him. He convinces them to believe him. Thompson heads out, but Sousa and Peggy have a conversation about Wilkes. Peggy believes they’re still trying to rescue him, but Sousa says he’s a hostile now. Sousa tells her they need to be dispassionate, but Peggy calls him out on giving away the location of the uranium. Thompson tells them to move along. Samberly is filling Rose in on the gamma cannon when Jarvis arrives to ask for a word with Rose. He asks her to look after Ana while he’s gone, and hands over a suitcase full of favorite items. Rose gets the impression that Jarvis thinks he may not be coming back and hugs him just before Peggy tells him to move out. Peggy’s team heads for Frost’s location. Frost is preparing to replicate Isodyne’s original nuclear test to reopen the rift and absorb the Zero Matter that pours out. Wilkes worries that the experiment won’t work, but Frost assures him that the voice in their heads promises it will. They set off the bomb and the rift opens. Frost stops hearing the voice as Jason is pulled into the rift. Peggy’s team begins setting up the Gamma Cannon. They ask Samberly about the effectiveness of the device, but Samberly has no idea how the thing will perform. Samberly does say they only have enough energy for one shot. Hearing this, Jarvis decides to go after Frost himself and takes off in the car. Peggy follows in the truck. Thompson, Sousa, and Samberly aim the cannon and fire. It hits the rift and closes it, depositing Wilkes, skin literally crawling, below. Ana wakes to find Rose waiting in her room. She tells Ana that Jarvis asked her to take care of her until he comes back. Inside the box Jarvis gave Rose is his last will and testament. Jarvis gets out of the car and shoots Frost twice, but the Zero Matter heals her. Peggy and Jarvis turn to find Manfredi and his men with guns drawn. Frost tells them to keep Peggy and Jarvis alive to control Wilkes. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Whitney Frost - Madame Masque Category:Howard Stark Category:Jason Wilkes